Dare Night
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Based on the One Tree Hill episode 'I Will Dare,' Seto Kaiba organizes a dare night where outrageous dares are performed and romance blooms.
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello all I'm here with a brand new fantastic yugioh fic! I know I should be working on my other stories but I just couldn't help myself and started to write this one. Now in this story it has two couples getting together which are of course TeaxBakura and then there's MarikxOC. So sit back, relax and enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, however I do own JT, and Sabrina.

Chapter 1: Let Dare Night Begin

It was just before the weekend occurred and for some people it was just an ordinary day at Domino High school like usual. But this time…things might just get a bit more interesting. In the hallway everyone was getting to their lockers ready to leave for the day and start off their weekend, when certain students found envelopes with their names on it stuck in the vent of their lockers.

Yami: (opens up his locker to find an envelope and looks at it strangely.)

Joey: (walks towards his locker with Mai in tow just talking and opens up her locker too. Then sees Yami looking puzzled) Yo Yami, what's up man?

Yami: (looks toward Joey and shows him the envelope.)

Joey and Mai: (open their lockers also and find envelopes with their names on it.)

Tea and JT: (open up their lockers and find envelopes too, and look at it strangely.)

Joey: Yo what's up with this? (looks at JT.) JT?

JT: Hey don't look at me, I didn't do this.

Just then, Seto Kaiba comes walking down the hall and gives everyone a knowing smirk.

Joey: Should've known Kaiba would be behind something like this.

Tea, JT, Yami, and Mai: Yeah.

JT: Wonder what's up?

Tea: Well only one way to find out. (opens up her letter and starts to read it.) 'You are cordially invited to an event filled with excitement, drama, and intrigue. Be at the entrance to Domino park at 7:00 p.m.'

JT: Hmmm…sounds interesting.

Joey: I don't know, something's just not right about this.

Mai: Hun relax, it doesn't sound too bad.

JT: Yea Joey lighten up will ya. And besides, the only reason you don't like Kaiba is because he's dating Serenity.

Joey: Please like that's the only reason.

Tea: Really, then what are the others?

Joey: He's rude, a jerk, he's dating my sis, always calling me names, dating my sis, has no respect for us whatsoever, and did I mention he's dating my sis.

JT: Yea like about three times already.

Yami: Joey I'm sure we can trust Kaiba on this.

Joey: Yea whateva.

JT: Well since school is over, I'm going home to change before seven.

Tea: Yea I better go home and change too. See you guys later.

Tea and JT: (leave and head out of the school together.)

Yami: Well might as well follow their lead, I'll see you guys in the park.

Joey: Yea sure thing Yami.

Yami: (leaves out of the school and goes home.)

Mai: (turns to Joey.) So you're really gonna go?

Joey: Yea might as well I have nothing better to do. Anyway let's get out of here already. We've been here far too long. (grabs Mai's hand as they walk out of the school together pre-pairing for tonight.)

Bakura slammed the door shut as he walked into the kitchen seeing Ryou sitting at the kitchen table eating an apple and doing his homework.

Ryou: (taking a bite out of his apple and chewing it.) Bakura, did you get an envelope from Kaiba as well?

Bakura: (opens the refrigerator and looks inside, grabs a Red Bull and then sits across from Ryou at the table.) Yea so what about it? (opens his drink and takes a swing of it.) If you're about to ask me if I'm going to that ridiculous thing the answer is no.

Ryou: Oh c'mon Bakura it might be fun.

Bakura: No thank you, especially if Yami and Ms Friendship girl is gonna be there.

Ryou: Knowing Kaiba of course their going to be there.

Bakura: Which is the reason why I'm not going.

Ryou: (smiles innocently.) But since Tea is going why not, it'll be the perfect time to tell her that-(get's cut off by a can thrown at his head.) Oww! What was that for? (rubbing his head.)

Bakura: You know damn well why! I told you before I don't like that cheerleader bitch!

Ryou: Sure, keep telling yourself that Bakura.

Bakura: I don't.

Ryou: I believe you.

Bakura: Hmph.

Ryou: But like I said before, I think you should go. Besides maybe Marik will go so you won't be by yourself.

Bakura: …..I guess it wouldn't hurt, and if Marik goes it would be fun. And who knows maybe that idiot Yami would do something humiliating and I can get it on tape.

Ryou: So does this mean that you'll go.

Bakura: (stands up from the table.) Yea I'll go, but only because I want to see Yami embarrass himself.

Ryou: Are you sure it's not because of-(gets cut off again from Bakura punching him in the arm.) Ow!

Bakura: Serves you right, and like I said before I don't like that stupid friendship bitch! (walks out of the kitchen.)

Ryou: (rubbing the spot where Bakura hit him.) Keep telling yourself that Bakura. I bet by the end of the night everything will work out good for you. (gets back to finishing up his homework.

At JT's house, JT was deciding on what she should wear for tonight.

JT: (looks through her closet and pulls out a shirt.) Ok should I wear this shirt? (holds up the shirt in her left hand.) Or should I wear this one? (holds up a shirt in her right hand.)

Tea and Sabrina: (both sitting on JT's bed.) Uhhhh.

JT: You're right, I should wear this one. (puts the shirt that was in her right hand back into her closet.)

Tea: JT I don't know why you're taking forever on an outfit, it's not like you're going on a date or something.

JT: So what, I still want to look good, girl you know how I do!

Sabrina: You just want to look good because Malik might be there, huh!

JT: And what if he is? Who knows Ryou might be there too Sabrina.

Sabrina: (blushes a bit. Then gets rid of it and turns to Tea.) And if Ryou's gonna be there, most likely Bakura will be there.

Tea: Like I would care if that asshole is there.

Sabrina: You know you care.

Tea: Yea whatever Sabrina, anyway I'm going home I want to get some of my homework done before seven. (gets up and leaves JT's room so she could head home.)

Sabrina: I know she's denying it, but by the end of the night those two would get together.

JT: I doubt it Sabrina, those two hate each other with a passion.

Sabrina: But soon that passion will turn to love and not hate.

JT: Well I guess we'll just have to see now won't we.

Hours went by and it was finally 7:00 o'clock and time to meet at the entrance to the park.

Joey: (enters the park and greets his friends.) Looks like you're he-(stops mid sentence after seeing Marik and Bakura.) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?

Yami: Believe me Joey I wasn't fond on the idea that they're here too.

Marik: Shut up Yami! And as if it's any of your business we got letters telling us to meet here.

Joey: (whispers to himself.) Can't believe Kaiba invited them.

Seto: (enters the park and walks straight towards the group with Serenity in tow.) It seems as you all have arrived.

Joey: Kaiba, what's this all about?

Bakura: For once I actually agree with Wheeler. What the hell did you call me here for?

Seto: You are all here for the event I planned for us all, of course with the help of Serenity here. (grips her hand in a loving gesture making her blush and giggle.)

Joey: Serenity, you're behind this too?

Serenity: Relax Joey, it's not that bad. Trust me.

Joey: Of course I trust you…it's Kaiba I don't trust.

Seto: Whatever Wheeler, the only reason you're even invited is because of your sister so if I were you I'd be thanking her.

Joey: (growls low in his throat.) That's it Kaiba your going down! (tries to charge at Kaiba but is held back by Yami.)

Yami: Calm down Joey, why don't we just listen to what Kaiba has to say about the event.

Joey: GRRRR alright fine!

Seto: Anyway like I was saying, you're all here because of the event I planned.

Joey: And what's this event called?

Tea: Maybe if you'd be quiet he'll tell us Joey.

Seto: Thank you. Anyway it's called 'Dare Night.' One night, two teams, multiple dares. (picks up a small sized envelope.) Each of these envelopes contains a two part dare, part one is on the front and part two is on the back, and each dare gives a certain number of points. (picks up a cell phone.) This cell phone has picture and video.

Tristan: (about to grab the phone out of Kaiba's hand.) Nice!

Seto: (pulls his hand back before he can take.) Like hell I'd give you this phone Taylor.

Tristan: (looks sad about not getting the phone.)

Seto: You do the dare, send proof of it to the other team and me, and at midnight we meet back up at Burger World and we'll declare the winner.

Ryou: What do we win?

Seto: (turns to Ryou) You Ryou get an excuse to finally do something fun and stay out later.

Everyone excluding Ryou: (laughs a bit)

Sabrina: And what about the rest of us?

Seto: The rest of you get a night to remember.

Bakura: And the only reason you're doing this is to see us humiliate ourselves and just to hold some stupid little tournament. Why the hell would I especially, do something this idiotic?

Yami: Surprisingly I actually agree with Bakura.

Serenity: Look guys, there's nothing in these envelopes that's harmful to you or anyone else. I made sure of that. All this is about is having fun and testing your limits.

Seto: Exactly, every once in awhile you gotta live a little and wake yourself up.

JT: Sounds like fun, I'm in. (puts her envelope on the table they were all near at the entrance.)

Seto: So who else is in?

Tea: What the heck, I'm in too. (puts her envelope on the table too.)

Everyone especially Bakura: (looks at her surprisingly.)

Tea: What? You might as well do things a little daring from time to time.

JT: That's the spirit Tea.

Bakura: (smirks) Well, well, well, didn't know Miss Friendship had a little daring side too.

Tea: Shut up Bakura!

Bakura: Make me you friendship bitch!

Tea: Oh that's real classy you asshole!

Mai: Enough you two love birds.

Bakura and Tea: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!

Mai: Yea right. Anyway I'm in too. (puts her envelope on the table onto the pile.)

Sabrina: I'll play! (puts envelope on top of the pile.)

Ryou: (puts his envelope on top of the pile.)

Malik: (puts his envelope on the pile.)

Tristan: (puts a large index card with his name on it on the pile with the others.)

Seto: (looks at him like he's crazy picks up the card and looks at him again.)

JT: (laughs) Wow real smooth Tristan!

Tristan: (whines) C'mon I wanna play, I didn't get invited.

Seto: (sighs.) Alright, you can play…ONLY if Bakura, Joey and Marik play. (looks at Joey, Bakura and Marik.)

Malik: C'mon Marik you might as well, you got nothing better to do anyway.

Marik: (turns to Malik.) I could always just kill you then I'd have something I could do.

Malik: Like hell you would.

Marik: We'll see about that…but for now…why not, I'll play this little game. (puts his envelope on the table along with the others.)

Seto: Alright all that leaves us is Joey and Bakura.

Joey and Bakura: (not saying anything.)

Serenity: Come on big brother it'll be fun.

Malik: Yea Bakura, who knows it might be interesting.

Bakura: Fine, (puts his envelope on the table.) I'll play this stupid game.

Joey: Yea, yea I'll play too. (puts his envelope on the table.) As long as you're playing sis I guess it'll be fun.

Seto: Who said that she was playing?

Joey: (looking a bit confused.) What da mean she's not playing?

Seto: Just like I said she's not playing, and neither am I.

Joey: And why is that?

Serenity: Because we're the judges. Since Seto organized the event and I helped a bit, we decided to not play and tally up the dares at midnight and declare the winner.

Sabrina: Sounds reasonable.

Bakura: Enough talk already! Let's get this thing started shall we.

JT: Yea, so let's pick the teams.

Seto: The teams are boys vs. girls, six boys against four girls.

Serenity: However since there are only four girls, Bakura you'll be on the girls team.

Bakura: (looking shocked and angry.) What! Why the hell do I have to be on their team? Why didn't you just put Yami on their team since he's gay?

Yami: (turns to Bakura angrily.) For the last time you asshole, I'm not gay!

Marik: Sure keep telling yourself that.

Yami: But I'm not!

Malik: (mutters.) Yeah right.

Tea: Leave Yami alone you guys, (turns to Bakura.) And the reason you were probably placed on the girl's team was because you make up two people with that ego of yours.

Bakura: (turns to Tea angrily.) What the hell did you say?

Tea: D-D-Did I stutter!?

Sabrina: Come on you guys stop fighting.

Bakura: Whatever.

Seto: Alright the teams are set, so let's start this thing already. (takes a key out of his pocket and places it on the table in front of Marik.)

Marik: (looks at the key funny, then back up at Kaiba.) What the hell is that?

Seto: That Marik…is your first dare.

BlueMoon Goddess: OOOH I wonder what Marik's dare is will it be bad or embarrassing. You gotta read the next chapter to find out, until then my fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own JT, and Sabrina.

The rules were set, the teams were made, and it was time to start off dare night with Seto giving Marik the first dare of the evening. Everyone then headed towards the mall and to the section where all the lockers were.

Marik: (opens the locker with the key and finds a backpack with a small envelope inside.)

Malik: Well don't just stand there like the dumbass that you are…what does it say?

Marik: Shut up Malik! (pulls the card out of the envelope and starts reading it.) Return these clothes to stores in the mall. (looks inside the bag to see what clothes are in there.)

Joey: That's it?

Tristan: Doesn't seem that bad to me.

Ryou: Yea what's so wrong with that?

Marik: (flips the card over onto the back then chuckles lightly.)

Malik: What?

Marik: While wearing them.

All the guys excluding Marik: (laugh lightly.)

Then the phone in the bag Marik was holding starts to ring.

Marik: (picks up the phone and answers it.) What?

Seto: (on the other end.) Hope you don't plan on giving up just yet. Cause the fun has yet to get started. (comes walking down the hall along with the girls and Bakura in tow.)

Joey: Like hell were giving up Kaiba!

Malik: Exactly, the fun has yet to arrive in kicking the girl's assess.

JT: Kiss my ass Malik, because we're gonna win not you.

Malik: (smirks.) That a request, because I wouldn't mind doing it again.

JT: (blushes and pretends to be mad.) Haha very funny! Keep joking because we're about to do some serious damage.

Malik: Well game on then Baby Girl.

JT: Hmph. (walks off with Tea, Sabrina, Mai, and Bakura following in tow.)

Seto: Anyway here are your dares in this carrying case, so good luck and remember this ends at midnight.

Serenity: Good luck guys! (walks off with Kaiba in tow.)

Yami: Well I think we should split up. You know, divide and conquer. (hands out some envelopes to each of them.)

Malik: Pretty good idea, we'll all cover more ground that way.

Yami: Everyone got your cell phone?

Ryou, Malik, Joey, Tristan, and Marik: Yea

Yami: Okay so how about Marik you go off by yourself, Malik, Ryou and I go off and then Joey you and Tristan go off as well.

Joey: Sounds like a plan

Marik: Fine by me, I'd rather be by myself then with you losers.

Yami: Like anyone of us would wanna be with you anyway.

Marik: Whatever.

Ryou: Marik since you're going off by yourself catch up with us later, if not then meet us at Burger World.

Marik: Fine whatever, now if you'll excuse me I gotta do this damn dare.

Malik: You really gonna do this dare?

Marik: Of course I am, because I know that asshole Kaiba doesn't think I'll do it. And I don't back down from challenges.

Malik: (smirks.) Alright then, let's do this.

Joey: Yea! C'mon Tristan.

Tristan: Alright man, I'm in it to win it!

Joey: We'll see you guys later. (starts walking off with Tristan in tow.)

Malik: (reaches into the bag to see what kinds of clothes Marik has to return, then pulls out a purple cotton lacy bra with black designs on it.) Damn…you gotta admit he's pretty good.

Marik: Hmph…but I'm better. (snatches the bra from Malik's hands and puts it back in the bag.) Alright see ya. (starts to walk off.)

Yami: Alright Ryou, Malik, let's go. (start to walk off with Ryou and Malik.)

Marik: (walking past Bakura.) Have fun with the girls tonight. (then walks deeper into the mall.)

Bakura: (yelling after Marik) Suck dick Marik!

Mai: Anyway how about we all pair up, that way we complete more dares.

Sabrina: Fine by me.

Mai: Personally I think Bakura and Tea should pair up and the rest of us go off together.

Sabrina and JT: Fine with us.

Tea: No not fine!

Bakura: Like hell I'm going with her.

Tea: Why can't I just go with one of you guys?

Mai: This way is better for the team Tea.

Tea: Yea right! I don't wanna be with him until midnight.

Bakura: Like being with you is making me any happier too.

JT: C'mon Tea it's required.

Tea: How is it required?

Sabrina: Because this is your first dare. (handing her an envelope.)

Tea: (takes the envelope.) Why am I getting the first envelope?

Sabrina: Serenity told me to make sure I give you this one and not anyone of us.

JT: Plus she's the one that suggested you pair up with Bakura anyway, and that you do that dare on the card.

Tea: (opens the envelope and starts to read. When she finished reading it she started to laugh.) Please I can do this in my sleep.

JT: Then do it missy.

Tea: Alright then.

Mai: Okay we each have our own dares and picture phone so let's move out.

JT: See you guys later.

Sabrina, Mai, and JT: (walk off leaving Bakura and Tea standing there.)

Tea: Alright then Bakura let's go, the faster we finish these dares the less time I have to spend with you.

Bakura: You took the words right out of my mouth Gardner. (begins to walk off.)

Tea: (lets out a heavy sigh then catches up with Bakura.)

Within the mall, Marik arrives to the first store wearing the outfit he has to return which is a black silk top that fit his upper body beautifully and black leather pants.

Marik: (walks up to the register.) Hey lady I came here to return this shirt. (starts to unbutton the shirt and takes it off leaving him on with only just wearing a bra.)

Clerk lady: (looks at him funny.)

Marik: And I also have the receipt for it too. (trying to adjust the bra.)

Clerk lady: (still looking at him funny, then shakes her head a bit.) Ummm okay….ummm may I ask why you're returning it.

Marik: Wrong size. (adjusts the bra again.)

Clerk lady: Can't we get you another size?

Marik: No don't think so.

Clerk lady: Hmmm.

Marik: (turns around and sees a lady behind him looking on the racks of clothes.) Yo lady do you mind taking a picture? (gives the lady the phone.)

Lady: Oh umm sure okay.

Marik: (leans close towards the clerk lady so she can be in the picture as well.)

Lady: Okay now smile! (takes the picture of Marik and then hands him back the phone.) Here you go.

Marik: Thanks. (then walks out of the store.)

Clerk lady: Well that was interesting.

Lady: You can say that again.

In the food court we see Mai, JT, and Sabrina at a food stand doing their dare.

JT: Okay can I have five pickled eggs please?

Sabrina: Hey Mai, why don't I just get a picture of you eating one egg and we tell him you ate five?

Mai: (looks at her like she's crazy.) Sabrina Williams!

Sabrina: What?

Mai: Hun we don't cheat.

JT: Well you cheated on that midterm last year.

Mai: Shut up JT, like you never cheated on a test before.

JT: No because unlike you I study.

Sabrina: Alright guys enough, let's just do this.

Mai: Fine by me, here Hun. (handing JT the phone, then picking up an egg.) Ok here I go. (takes a bite into it.)

JT: Argh, gross! (takes the picture.)

Sabrina: That's one down and four more to go.

Mai: (shaking her head no.) Uh-uh. (spits the egg back out into a napkin.)

JT: Uh Sabrina, make that five more to go.

Mai: Ha-ha. (moves the napkin towards JT as if trying to make her eat some of it too.)

JT: Ewww get that nasty crap away from me.

Mai: (laughing.)

Sabrina: I wonder how Tea and Bakura are doing.

JT: Hopefully they haven't killed each other yet.

Sabrina: I believe by the end of the night those two will actually become great friends or even more. (getting giddy.)

JT: Yea right, hell will freeze over before those two ever become friends let along more than that.

Sabrina: I believe they could, and Serenity must think the same thing since she paired them up together.

Mai: She must've been crazy because it'll never happen.

Sabrina: Believe whatever you guys want, but it'll happen and when those two do I'll be the one to say 'I told ya so.'

JT: Sure whatever.

Across town, Joey and Tristan walked into a room filled with soft music and lit candles in some places in the room.

Joey: Well this is the place, 'Heaven's Gate Massage and Spa.'

Tristan: What does the back say?

Joey: Ask for the special. (looks at Tristan.)

Joey and Tristan: (look at each other for a few minutes then burst out.) THAT'S THE HAPPY ENDING! (both try and ring the little bell on the table but are pushing each other out of the way.)

Tea: (looking up at the sign on the building.) You sure this is the right place?

Bakura: (smiling "innocently" at Tea.) Would I ever lie to you Tea?

Tea: (turns to Bakura.) Yea you would, like that time you gave me those snack bars and said they help you lose weight but instead made me gain weight like crazy. And then there was that time when we all went to Kaiba's beach house and while I was sleeping you put me on the roof. And thanks to you I got bad sunburn that made me look like that crazy woman who liked to tan so much and took her kid to that tanning booth.

Bakura: (laughing his ass off.) Yea, that was pretty funny. (stops laughing.) But yea, according to the card this is the place.

Tea: Alright then let's go in.

Tea and Bakura: (both walk into a fancy restaurant and stopped at the front where the host is.)

Tea: So all it says I have to do is get a table right?

Bakura: With no wait.

Tea: Kaiba could've picked a better dare for me to do then this. (walks towards the host.) Hi I was wondering-

Host: (cutting Tea off and not even looking at her) Name.

Tea: Ummm…Tea Gardner.

Host: Nope.

Tea: But you didn't even check your list.

Host: (looks up at Tea.) Perhaps there's another name.

Tea: Angelina Jolie

Host: No

Tea: Queen of Hearts

Host: No

Tea: Queen Sheba

Host: No

Tea: Hanna Montana

Host: Definitely not.

Tea: Selena Gomez.

Host: I don't think so.

Bakura: (steps up in Tea's place.) Ok how about Bakura.

Host: (looks down at the list.) Ah yes, a table for two for Bakura, right this way sir. (walks off to seat them.)

Tea: (looking shocked at Bakura.) How the hell…how's your name on the list?

Bakura: (smirks) Maybe because I'm better than you and I fucking rule.

Tea: Or maybe it's because Serenity or Kaiba put in reservations and just used your name instead of mine.

Bakura: (smirk disappears.) Perhaps…anyway let's just go to our seats. (walks off to where the host was.)

Tea: (follows behind him.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Wow I wonder how the dinner between Tea and Bakura will go? And let's not forget about Marik and his dare, I swear just picturing that in my mind is freaking sexy and funny at the same time. Until next time my fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: Not really gonna say much so let's just get this story started shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't One Tree Hill, Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters except for Sabrina, and JT.

Back with Marik, he was still in the mall doing his dare of returning the outfits to different stores while wearing them. And let's just say he was starting to get really pissed off. Since he was still wearing the bra, people kept starring at him and making little comments under their breaths.

Marik: (growls low in his throat, seeing a group of girls snickering at him.) I'm gonna kill Kaiba for making me ever do this. (starts to walk off to the next store he has to return the clothes too.)

Just when he was leaving, a mall cop comes and watches him leave.

Mall cop: (presses the little walkie talkie on his shoulder as he continues to watch Marik.) Yo Mike…are you seeing this? Yea that guy wearing nothing but that bra and leather pants.

Over at the batting cages, Ryou, Malik, and Yami were all reading what their next dare was.

Malik: Ok why the hell are we at the batting cages?

Ryou: (pulling out the card and reading it.) Well according to this, it says we have to hit on the fastest pitching machine.

Malik: That's it? That doesn't even seem too bad. (puts on his helmet and gets ready to go in.)

Ryou: Using your head.

Malik: (stops before he can pull the door open and takes off his helmet giving it to Ryou.) Well we don't have all night, get in there buddy. (tries to shove Ryou in there.)

Ryou: Hey why can't one of you do it?

Malik: Because someone has to work the phone.

Yami: And I need to help him work the phone.

Ryou: Yea right.

Back at the restaurant with Tea and Bakura, they were already at their table sitting down and having a nice meal and surprisingly, they were actually being pretty civil to each other. Barely that is.

Tea: The food is not that bad.

Bakura: For once I agree with you. (shoving another piece of steak into his mouth.) This steak is pretty good.

Tea: Must you eat like a total slob.

Bakura: And must you act like a total snobby bitch.

Tea: (drops her fork onto her plate causing a large clatter to be heard. Not believing what he just called her.) What did you just call me?

Bakura: Did I freaking stutter? (gives her a smirk making Tea angry.)

Tea: (calls a waiter that was about to walk past them.) Excuse me, what is your most expensive entre on the menu.

Waiter: Uhhh….

Tea: Thanks, it sounds good, I'll take two. I'm REALLY hungry.

Bakura: (claps for her little stunt.) Pretty nice comeback Gardner. (wipes his mouth with his napkin then stands up.) I'll be right back.

Tea: Hmph.

At the massage and spa place, Joey and Tristan were taking part in their dare. They were already lying down on their massage table with only their backs exposed and their lower halves covered by a towel.

Misuse: Okay gentlemen, full body treatment.

Tristan: (grinning like an idiot.) The special, we want the special.

Joey: What exactly is the special anyway?

Misuse: Oh the special is really nice. So who's first?

Tristan: (shoots his hand up.) Me, right here, I'm first!

Misuse: Okay then, let me just pull this down a bit.

Tristan: (enjoying every last minute of this.)

Joey: So this is legit right? Like a massage right?

Tristan: Dude will you shut up…I'm concentrating.

Joey: Yea…well I don't think I wanna be here for this. (sits up straight.)

Misuse: Oh don't worry it won't take long.

Joey: Yea I bet.

Misuse: Alright one special…one full body wax. (pulls the strip off of Tristan's leg.)

Tristan: AHHH!

Joey: (get's up and puts his clothes back on.) That's it, I'm outta here. You're on your own buddy!

Tristan: Wait Joey, don't leave me here!

Misuse: (pulls off another piece of paper.)

Tristan: AHHHH!

Back at the batting cages, Ryou was trying to hit the balls with his head, but was having a hard time doing it.

Ryou: (tried to hit the ball with his head but moved out of the way and ended up losing his balance.)

Malik: Come on Ryou toughen up!

Ryou: But it's gonna hurt.

Malik: So what man, be a warrior Ryou, take one for the team!

Yami: Yea Ryou you can do it!

Ryou: You guys suck you know that. (gets hit in the head with the ball then loses his balance and almost falls.)

Malik: (snapped he picture.) Damn, you're gonna have to do that again.

Ryou: Bloody Hell!

Malik: C'mon get back on there.

Marik was finally almost done with his dare, for he was at the last store returning the last item of clothing which was the leather pants.

Marik: Yeah I'd like to return some pants.

Clerk lady: Okay…do you have them with you?

Marik: Yea, give me a minute. (trying to balance while reaching to take off his pants.)

While Marik was trying to get the pants off of him, a girl with hazel-green eyes, long beautiful brown-blondish hair that reached her mid-back, was looking at him very interestingly.

Back at the restaurant, Tea was waiting impatiently for Bakura to get back.

Tea: (tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.) Where the hell is he? He's been gone for about twenty minutes now.

Just when she was saying this, the phone on the table started to ring.

Tea: (picks up the phone and answers it.) Hello?

Bakura: Well who knew you could actually be civil to me.

Tea: (gripping the phone and growling low.) You asshole, where the hell are you!

Bakura: I'm a few blocks away from the restaurant.

Tea: WHAT?

Bakura: Flip the dare card over.

Tea: (picks up the card, flips it over and reads it silently.) 'Dine and Dash.' (gets pissed off at Bakura and curses under her breath.) I can't believe you, you jerk! You knew about this?

Bakura: Of course I knew, I read the card after you handed it to me. You know you should read everything before you actually do something. (smirks.)

Tea: You ass, I can't believe you left me here with the check, I don't have the money to pay for this.

Bakura: Then walk out.

Tea: I'm not going to walk out without paying.

Bakura: Why not?

Tea: Because it's not the right thing to do.

Bakura: Oh c'mon Gardner, if I remember correctly you were the one saying you might as well do something daring.

Tea: (lets out a shocked breath.)

Bakura: So c'mon….. I dare you. (ends the call and closes his phone.)

Tea: (looks at the phone disbelievingly thinking his words over. Then looks around making sure no one sees her, grabs the phone, gets up and starts to head for the entrance to leave.)

Waiter: (sees Tea leaving and starts to try and make his way to her with the check in hand.) Excuse me Ms. your bill!

Tea: (doesn't look back as she rushes to get out of there.)

Once she was outside, she hurried down the block to try and find were Bakura was and ways to kill him.

Tea: That SOB is so dead once I get my hands on him!

Marik: (taking off his pants.)

Cashier lady: (leaning over the countertop to get a better look at Marik taking off his pants. Then leans back up straight when he was done.)

Marik: (gets the pants off and hands it to her, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.)

Mall cop: (comes into the store and heads right towards Marik.) Alright kid stay right where you are. (about to make a call on his walkie talkie.)

Girl: (thinks really fast and knocks over the rack of clothes in the cop's direction knocking the cop down onto the ground, then takes off running.) C'mon follow me, hurry up! (leaving the store.)

Marik: (pulls the phone out off the table and snaps a photo of him with the cashier lady in the back and then takes off running.)

Mall cop: (runs after him with another guy at his side.)

Girl: My car is just right outside! (saying to Marik who finally caught up with her.)

Marik: (stops running causing the girl to stop running too and looking at her strangely.)

Girl: Trust me. (takes off running towards the exit of the mall.)

Marik: (not really sure to believe her, but then takes off running after her when the mall cops get closer to him, bursts through the door and runs after her to catch up with her.)

Girl: C'mon hurry! (yelling to Marik near her car.)

Marik: (opens up the car door and gets in on the passenger's side.)

Girl: Alright then let's go! (starts the car and pulls away making the mall cops stop in their tracks after running a few steps toward the car.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of this chapter! I wonder who that girl was who helped Marik, and what's Tea gonna do to Bakura once she finds him? You'll just have to see in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

BlueMoon Goddess: Well it's been some time since I last updated this. But as long as this chapter is up, you guys should be satisfied.

Also before I get started, I know there were some people who are having a bit of trouble reading this based on the style it's in. First I want to say that years back there was an author who wrote two of her stories like how I'm writing now. And I found it kinda simple and cool the way she had it. So that's why I'm writing in this style. But don't worry, I won't write all my stories like this. This story (along with 'Surprising Love and 'Surprising Karaoke' which you SHOULD check out.) is the only story I'll make like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, the only characters I own are JT, Sabrina, and Angel.

Girl: (was driving until she pulled the car to a stop, then gets out of the car leaving Marik in it.)

Marik: (snapping out of his little daze he was in since getting in the car, seeing that they were in somebody's driveway.) And where do you think you're going?

Girl: Don't worry I'll be right back. (shuts the car door then runs towards the front door of the house.)

Marik: (watches her leave, and falls back into the seat letting out a deep sigh.) She's a weird girl…but she did help me out, so I guess I do owe her.

Girl: (comes back into the car and hands him some clothes.) Here you can wear these for now. I don't think you should be like this unless you want to get arrested.

Marik: (takes the clothes from her and starts to put them on.) You didn't have to do this.

Girl: (shrugs.) It's no problem. Oh do you want this locker key back? (reaches into her pocket and pulls out the key.)

Marik: No thanks. Besides it was all for this damn dare night, I don't back down from challenges and I sure as hell wasn't gonna back down from this.

Girl: Yea I saw you earlier, kinda figured it was something like that. Besides I know what it means to get in trouble for getting into some fun like that.

Marik: (looks her up and down then chuckles to himself.) Yea right, you don't look the type.

Girl: (gives a little smirk.) Yea, well looks could be deceiving.

Marik: Hmmm….a good girl, bad girl thing going on, how cute.

Girl: So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?

Marik: (looks at her thinking about it.) ...Marik…not that it really matters.

Girl: I'm Angel.

Marik: Funny I never seen you around before, you from Domino?

Angel: Yea I'm from around here, though we never would've met.

Marik: Oh and why not?

Angel: Because I usually don't tend to hang around with guys wearing bras and leather pants.

Marik: (laughing lightly.) I see you got jokes, funny. I usually hate paying back people but…you did help me out back there so…I owe you one I guess.

Angel: Well how about you pay me back by letting me play too.

Marik: (thinks about it then shrugs.) Fine by me, the rules didn't say we couldn't invite anyone else.

Angel: Alright then, so what does the next dare say?

Marik: (pulls out an envelope from his backpack and opens it to read it and chuckles.)

Angel: Well…what does it say?

Marik: I'll tell you as soon as we get there.

Angel: Get where?

Marik: Near the boardwalk.

Angel: (smiles.) Alright then, to the boardwalk it is. (starts up the car and heads down the street to the boardwalk.)

Back at the massage and spa building, Joey was waiting for Tristan to finish his 'special' with the misuse.

Tristan: (walks out of the room in pain.)

Joey: (smiling.) Hehehe so how was your special?

Tristan: Shut up Joey! Anyway what's the next dare?

Joey: (pulls out an envelope and reads the card.) 'Sell a box of cookies.'

Tristan: Great…I get my ass waxed and you get to sell a box of cookies.

Misuse: (comes out of the room carrying a large box.) Mr. Kaiba left this here for you. (hands the box to Joey.)

Joey: (takes the box and opens the lid to see what's inside.)

Tristan: (looks in the box then looks back up at Joey.)

Joey: You know I always hated Kaiba.

A couple of minutes later, a woman opens up her door and sees Joey and Tristan wearing girl scout uniforms each holding a box of cookies.

Woman: (looks at the boys strangely.) Can I help you boys with something?

Joey: (reading from an index card.) Good evening Sir and or Madam were selling these boxes of cookies to raise money for the lovely lady ladybugs.

Tristan: (holding up two boxes of cookies and giving the lady a big smile.)

Joey: An organization that encourages us to be strong, beautiful, and independent women of tomorrow.

Woman: Get a life you assholes! (slams the door in their faces.)

Joey: Well that was rude.

Tristan: Let's just go Joey. (starts walking away from the house with Joey right beside him.)

Joey: Stupid dare, can't believe I'm wearing a skirt out in public. Hope no one from school sees us.

Tristan: Ditto.

Just then a car riding down the street stops in front of Joey and Tristan.

Kid in the driver's seat: Hey Marco isn't that Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor?

Marco: (from the passenger's side.) Holy shit your right it is them, Hahahaha!

Kid: (laughing.) My God look at what their wearing!

Marco: Hey guys didn't know you were a girl scout! (laughing with his friend.)

Kid 2: (in the backseat of the car pulls out a camera phone and snaps a picture of Joey and Tristan.) Aw man, I'm definitely putting this up on Facebook as soon as I get home!

Marco: Ditto dude!

Kid: Catch you later losers! (laughing, then pulls off and drives on down the street.)

Joey: (growling loudly.) ARGH! I HATE HIM! I hate Kaiba and I'm starting to hate this stupid dare night! And I hate the fact he's dating Serenity!

Tristan: Let it go man, you've been complaining for the longest time about them dating, which has been eight months already.

Joey: So what, I still don't like it, and as soon as I get back to Burger World I'm gonna kick his ass.

Tristan: Well until then we still have a couple more dares to do so let's go. (walking ahead of Joey.)

Joey: (walking angrily and trying to pull his skirt down.) Man this skirt is so irritating! How do girls walk in these things?

Tristan: Tell me about it man, I keep getting wedgies and it's annoying! (trying to pull a wedgie out while walking at the same time.)

Tea: (walking and looking through store windows to see if Bakura was in any of them.) Where the hell is he? (getting irritated at not being able to find him, until she passed through a store which was a café and saw Bakura sitting down and having a drink. Growls low in her throat and then walks into the café.) You asshole! I can't believe you left me there.

Bakura: Hey calm down Ms. Friendship it was just a dare. Besides I got a call back from Kaiba and you actually gave us major points for that. So lighten up will ya?

Tea: (slaps him across the face.) You should be locked up for what you did jerk! (storms off.)

Bakura: (getting over the fact that Tea slapped him and goes after her before she leaves the café.) Look Tea I didn't mean to get you mad, it was just part of the game. I promise.

Tea: (turning back around to see him.) Are you actually apologizing to me?

Bakura: Don't get used to it. Anyway why don't you read the next dare? (hands her an envelope.)

Tea: (takes it and opens it up to read the card.) 'Go to the cemetery.' (flips it over to read the back.) 'And take a photo in an open grave.' Wow that's perfect since I plan on killing you anyway.

Bakura: You took the words right out of my mouth, because no one slaps me and lives to see the next day. Who knows we might get extra for it.

Tea: Hmph. (walks towards the exit with Bakura in tow as they made their way to the cemetery.)

Ryou, Yami, and Malik were at the place of their next dare which was a karaoke bar.

Yami: So what's the card say Ryou?

Ryou: 'Karaoke'.

Yami and Malik: (look at each other then turn to Ryou.) Ryou.

Ryou: No way, I did the last one you guys have to do this one.

Yami: Can't sing.

Malik: Me neither.

Ryou: So, I can't either!

Malik: Too late we already voted so let's go in!

Ryou: (groans as he walks into the bar with Malik and Yami following behind.)

Owner of the Karaoke bar: Alright now who else is ready to take on this stage!

Yami, Malik, and Ryou: We are!

Owner: Alright then come on up!

Yami, Malik, and Ryou: (make their way up onto the stage and as soon as the music starts begin to sing.)

Ryou, Yami, and Malik: Get up on this! Get up on this! Ooh baby, baby, baby, baby, ooh baby, baby, baby, baby get up on this!

Audience: (laughing and some dancing from the music and at Ryou, Malik and Yami.)

Marik and Angel were near the boardwalk and were walking until Marik lead them to the fountain.

Angel: So what's the dare?

Marik: (turns to her.) Get five dollars.

Angel: (lifts an eyebrow.) That's it?

Marik: From the bottom of the fountain.

Angel: (smiles.) Doesn't sound so bad, (heads toward the fountain.) shall we?

Marik: We shall. (following after her.)

Angel and Marik: (got to the fountain then started looking and digging through the bottom of the fountain for some coins people dropped in it.)

Angel: (picks up some change and starts counting it.) Okay I got…$3 and….50 cents.

Marik: We need five dollars…so keep looking.

Angel: (continues looking for more money, occasionally looking at Marik.)

At the karaoke bar, Ryou, Malik, and Yami were still doing there dare.

Yami and Malik: Ah push it-

Ryou: Push it good.

Yami and Malik: Ah push it-

Ryou: Push it real good.

Yami and Malik: Ah push it-

Ryou: Push it good.

Yami and Malik: Ah push it-

Ryou: P-Push it real good.

Audience: (grooving to music and cheering Ryou on.)

Malik: (pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the audience.)

Ryou: Yo baby-pop, yea you come give me a kiss, better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed, can't you hear music's pumpin hard like I wish you would now push it!

JT, Sabrina and Mai were walking to where their next dare was they both stopped in front of a building which had a huge sign on the top that read 'Licorice.'

JT: Okay so what's the next card say?

Mai: (opens the card and reads it.) 'Get as many tips as you can.' (flips the card over) 'During their amateur night.'

Sabrina: That shouldn't be too hard. I mean this place looks like a regular bar.

JT: Yea but because of this whole dare night it might be something different.

Mai: Well girls let's just go inside and see what were dealing with. (reaches the door handle and pulls it open as JT and Sabrina follow in tow inside.)

As they step inside they're shocked to hear loud music playing and see half-clothed woman dancing on different stages throughout the room and men cheering them on, throwing money at them.

Sabrina: (shocked.) Oh my God this is a freakin' go-go club!

JT: I'm gonna kill Kaiba, I mean how the hell does he think we can do this!

Mai: Well whose gonna do the dare?

JT, Mai, Sabrina: (looking at each other in question.)

JT: (puts her arm up.) I vote Sabrina!

Mai: (smiling brightly.) That's fine by me.

Sabrina: WHAT! (shaking her head.) No way, I-I can't do it!

JT: Sure you can Mai already did a dare so it's your turn.

Sabrina: But you didn't do a dare yet.

JT: I gotta take the picture since I'm holding the phone.

Sabrina: I can't believe you two.

A girl who works for the club comes up to them, shocking the three.

Go-go dancer: You three girls part of some dare night hosted by Kaiba?

Sabrina: (turns to the girl.) Umm…who wants to know?

Go-go dancer: (ushers them to follow her.) Then come this way, I gotta get you guys into your costumes. Normally amateurs don't need them but Kaiba told me to do so for you three only.

JT: (pushes Sabrina forward.) Actually it'll only be this one here who'll be dancing not us two.

Go-go dancer: (looks toward Sabrina.) Then follow me Miss. (starts to walk backstage.)

Sabrina: (sarcastically.) How wonderful. You know I hate you guy's right.

Mai and JT: But we love you.

Sabrina: (sighs then follows the dancer backstage to prepare for her dance.)

Once Sabrina left there sight, they went to look for a table to sit down close enough to the stage so they can easily get a good picture of Sabrina.

Mai: This should be interesting since I've never seen her do something this crazy before.

JT: Yea for Ms. Reserved this will be great!

As the music ended and a girl left the stage, the owner of the club started to announce the next act.

Owner of the club: Alright ladies and gentlemen let's give it up for our next amateur for the evening!

Just then the music started to change as well as the lighting on stage.

_Enrique, Usher  
This is for the dirty girls  
All around the world  
Here we go_

_Dirty dirty dancer_

Just then Sabrina steps out onto the stage wearing a lace-up corset with boning and side zipper, draped key chain on the side of the dress, blue bow head band, cameo Victorian style necklace, and elastic waist skirt with satin back bow.

Mai: Oh my God look at her! (points at the stage.)

JT: (looking beyond shocked) Whoa! She looks like an X-rated version of Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland.'

'_Nother day, 'nother night  
And she acting like she don't sleep  
She's a five when she drinks  
But she's a ten when she's on top of me_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch  
She's a greedy girl to never get enough  
She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
Got all the moves that make you get it up_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
Never ever lonely  
She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
Never ever lonely  
She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
You'll never be her only_

During Sabrina's dancing, JT and Mai were shocked from how well she was doing. Hell she was doing so great that already some of the men in the club were throwing money on the stage toward her.

_It's a game  
That she plays  
She can win with her eyes closed  
It's insane how she tames  
She can turn you to an animal_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch  
She's a greedy girl to never get enough  
She don't wanna love she just wanna touch  
She's got all the moves that make you give it up_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,  
Never ever lonely  
She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer  
You'll never be her only_

Mai: (shocked.) Wow, I didn't think she could move like this?

JT: Hell I guess she does have it in her. (snaps the photo of her while dancing.) Man I better get an extra photo on my own phone and rub this in her face in the future. (takes out her own phone and snaps another photo of her.)

After Angel and Marik collected the five dollars from the fountain, they both decided to get some pizza.

Angel: So…how much is the pizza?

Marik: Nothing.

Angel: Nothing? I hardly doubt it's free.

Marik: For you it's free, it'll be on me ok.

Angel: Really?

Marik: Yea, besides I took a little bit extra from the fountain so be quiet before I change my mind.

Angel: (chuckles) Alright I will.

The two remain quiet for awhile until Angel speaks again.

Angel: This is just weird isn't it?

Marik: (lifting an eyebrow in confusion.)

Angel: I mean people who just met don't usually hang out like this unless it's a hook-up.

Marik: (chuckles.)

Angel: And this isn't one right?

Marik: I didn't think it was. Besides I don't hook up.

Angel: Why not?

Marik: (takes a swig of his drink.) I prefer not to deal with girl's bullshit and hearing their sad country song story. Quite frankly I only date girls for one reason only.

Angel: Well that's just sad and very wrong to do to girls.

Marik: Hmph. (takes a sip from his drink.)

Angel: (thinking of choosing the right words to say.) Do you…I mean do you think two people could actually get to know each other without hearing girl's sad country song story. (looking at him hopefully.)

Marik: (shrugs.) Sure I guess.

Angel: (nods in understanding.) So you ready for our next dare?

Marik: Uh sure. (looks through his bag for the next envelope, and pulls it out.) Will you do the honors? (hands her the envelope.)

Angel: I sure will. (takes the envelope and pulls out the card to read it.) 'Take a photo with a stranger- (points to herself.) in a photo booth.'

Marik: Hmmm. (looks around for a photo booth.)

Angel: (looks around for a photo booth too until she spots one right behind her then turns back to Marik.) C'mon. (gets up with Marik following her towards the photo booth.)

Marik and Angel: (hop into the photo booth and sit down on the bench.)

Angel: Ok…I have a confession to make.

Marik: (pulls out change in his pocket and puts it in the slot.) What is it? You're really a dude or something?

Angel: Ah no, I'm a hundred percent girl! It's just that the card doesn't say take a photo with a stranger in a photo booth.

Marik: Really? And what does it say? (pushes the coins into the slot so it can start taking pictures.)

Angel: It says…make-out with a stranger in a photo booth.

Marik: (looks at her then laughs lightly, as the first flash came on indicating the first picture was taken.) Wow umm…look here's the thing.

Angel: Look it's just a dare right…I mean no big deal right?

Marik not sure what he was really thinking but just leaned into Angel until their lips touched and sealed it with a short but filled kiss as the next snap was heard. After Marik breaks away from Angel both laugh rather nervously.

Marik: (blushing a bit but trying really hard to hide it.) So umm…there's a part two right?

Angel: (flips the card over and reads it.) 'Bonus Points….' (turns her head to Marik.) You're gonna have to get out for this one.

Marik: You gotta be shitting me?

Angel: (sweetly.) Sorry.

Marik: Ugh, fine. (about to leave.)

Angel: (pulls Marik back, gripping the front of his shirt.) Wait. (pulls him toward her with another kiss causing another shot to be taken of them kissing, and then pulls away.)

Marik: (licks his lips then gives her a little smirk.) Hmmm…enjoy then. (then gets out of the booth.)

Angel: (moves over a bit to do her part of the 'bonus point.')

Marik: (stands near the side of the booth and waits for Angel to get out then hears the shot of the last photo being taken.)

Angel: (gets out of the booth and straightens out her shirt.) Okay, so what's next?

Marik: (smirking.) So are you gonna tell me what the other part was?

Angel: (goes to the other side to get the pictures that were developed, and snatches it up and puts them in her pocket) Maybe and maybe not. (walks off.)

Marik: (laughing lightly then follows after her.)

BlueMoonGoddess: Well there ya go, hope it was good enough for you guys, already we saw some connection between Angel and Marik. Next chapter will focus a bit on Tea and Bakura. Also in case some of you were wondering how the sexy costume Sabrina was wearing looks, the link is below. Until next time guys!

Larger image: www. /images_viewer/image_ ?prodID=JV80050

Full image: www. #JV80050


	5. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Back again with a brand new chapter, and luckily we're getting close to the end, one more chapter and then we're done!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, the only characters I own are JT, Sabrina, and Angel.

In the cemetery, Tea and Bakura were walking around looking for an open grave so they can do their next dare.

Tea: This place is giving me the creeps. Maybe we don't really need these points that much?

Bakura: Awww come on Tea you got me here remember I'll protect you.

Tea: Yea and that's what am afraid off. Most likely you'll just let something hurt me then save me.

Bakura: Oh come now I'm not that heartless, or would you rather have Yami come and protect you.

Tea: (stops walking and looks at him dead in the eyes.) What in the world did Ryou tell you?

Bakura: Oh come on Tea, everyone knows Yami has the hots for you and you must too. Everyone thinks so since you guys hang out all the time during and after school.

Tea: Well whatever they're saying is wrong I don't like Yami….at least not anymore.

Bakura: Oh and why is that?

Tea: Like I'd tell you that.

Bakura: But I want to know.

Tea: I don't know why.

Bakura: I just do ok, now are you gonna tell me or what?

Tea: (lets out an irritated sigh.)

Bakura: I'm just gonna keep bugging you until you tell me so you might as well say it.

Tea: Fine, if you must know I….I like someone else.

Bakura: (looking a bit shocked then hides it quickly.) Really who?

Tea: I don't think you and a bunch of dead people need to know that.

Bakura: Ah perfect! (walks right over to see an open grave with no coffin inside yet.) This one will do, alright in you go.

Tea: (turns her head quickly to him.) Uh-uh no, you haven't done anything tonight why do I have to go?

Bakura: (wiggling the phone in his hand.) I gotta work the camera, and besides you wouldn't be able to pull me out of there.

Tea: I hate you, you know that.

Bakura: (pretending to be hurt.) Aww that was so hurtful I think I might cry. (stops pretending.) Alright now hurry up we don't have all night.

Tea: (looking irritated.) Fine. (gets on the ground so she could get into the grave.)

Bakura: (helps her out by taking her hand and gently putting her in the hole.)

Tea: (let's go of his hand once she got in there with a slight problem of almost falling.)

Bakura: (get's back up and dusts his hands off his pants.) Alright then see ya! (starts to walk away.)

Tea: (getting panicked and freaked out.) Bakura you jerk don't you dare leave me here!

Bakura: (turns back and laughs at Tea.) If I was really gonna leave you here I would've tied you and gagged you so you wouldn't move.

Tea: Fuck you!

Bakura: (smirks) Is that a request?

Tea: Eww gross, no it wasn't you ass!

Bakura: Sure it wasn't. Anyway I was just joking earlier.

Tea: Yeah right.

Bakura: Anyway, (pulls out the phone in his back pocket.) let me get a picture of you.

Tea: (giving him a fake smile.)

Bakura: (about to take the picture until he sees the headlights of a cop car and quickly jumps into the hole and pulls Tea close to him up against the wall.)

Tea: Uh what the hell are you doing?

Bakura: Quiet.

Tea: (shuts up immediately.)

Bakura and Tea: (both see the lights from the cop car and wait until it's gone.)

After about twenty seconds later, the cop car starts to pull away.

Bakura: Ok I think their gone, give me a boost.

Tea: (looks at him like he's crazy.) Are you kidding your shoes are muddy. (dusts her shoulders off from where his hands touched her.)

Bakura: Either give me a boost or be buried alive which I don't have a problem with now give me a boost Friendship girl. (grabs hold of the edge as he waits for Tea to give him a lift up.)

Tea: Ugh fine! (helps him up while he puts his feet on her palms and lifts him up onto the surface.)

Bakura: (gets out of the hole then extends his hand for Tea to grab onto.)

Tea: Okay now get me out. (grabs his hand as he pulls her out causing her to land next him pretty roughly.) Ugh! Stupid 'dare night' (sits up along with Bakura.) why the hell did Kaiba come up with this stupid idea anyway? I mean what's the point besides doing embarrassing and humiliating things.

Bakura: Maybe he did it to see how far we'd go, to facing our fears, doing things that we normally wouldn't do, and sometimes you do things you wanna do because calling it a dare makes it alright.

Tea: Alright like what?

Bakura: (looks down before he looks back up her again.) Well…like spending time with me.

Tea: (blushes at his confession.) Bakura-

Bakura: (cuts her off by leaning in and kissing her deeply on the lips, after about three minutes he lets go.)

Tea: (blushing a bright red and looking shocked and surprised at him.)

Bakura: Look I know I'm always picking on you and crap but truth is I-(stops mid-sentence then looking away.) You know what forget it, doesn't really matter since you obviously don't like me at all. (getting ready to get up until he felt an hand on his arm. Turned to see Tea smiling at him and was about to say something to her but she leaned up to kiss him before he could let a word in.)

Tea: (stops kissing him and pulls away.) You know I never did tell you who I liked you know.

Bakura: Well I kept asking until you said the dead and me shouldn't know.

Tea: Well if you were smart enough, then you would already know that the reason I kissed you back was because I like you too and the reason why I don't like Yami anymore is because of you.

Bakura: Really?

Tea: Really.

Bakura: (suddenly puts on a small smirk.) Well, well, well I knew you had something for me. It would explain those times you were checking me out when you thought no one was looking. But hey I wouldn't blame you…I mean look at me.

Tea: Urgh you arrogant-

Bakura: (Cuts Tea off by leaning in and giving her another kiss on the lips, leaving them both satisfied and content.)

With Ryou, Malik, and Yami, they were at the zoo looking around in the reptile house. However Yami was getting very freaked out with looking at all the snakes and kept clutching to Ryou very closely.

Ryou: (whispers.) Yami will you stop it! (shoves Yami off him.)

Yami: This dare is not sitting well with me!

Malik: (looks at the card and reads it.) 'Borrow a wild animal from the zoo.'

Yami: I say we actually get a bird or something else, were in a snake house for God's sake!

Ryou and Malik: (give each other a look.)

Yami: Nothing with teeth, fangs, or claws forget that!

Ryou and Malik: (walk off with Yami following behind them freaked out.)

Ryou: I guess we can try for a fish.

Yami: No way, they're too slimy and those small eyes freak me out.

Ryou and Malik: (look at Yami like he's crazy.)

Yami: Look I never had a pet, me and animals just don't get along well and I bet you that Kaiba knows that too.

Ryou: Well let's just keep walking until we find something ok.

Yami: Ok.

Malik, Yami, and Ryou: (start walking again, trying to find a suitable animal to take with them.)

Sabrina, JT, and Mai were at their next dare, which was inside of a church.

Sabrina, Mai, and JT: (standing in the church looking up at the altar.)

JT: So what's the next one say Mai?

Mai: Were supposed to go into the confessional and read whatever is on the card.

JT: (about the open the card.)

Sabrina: BUT we can't read it until we get in there.

JT: Oh right. Okay here's the deal how about Mai you go in there and me and Sabrina will wait out here.

Mai: Nice but here's a better deal…me and Sabrina will wait out here while YOU go in.

JT: Why me?

Sabrina: Because you haven't done anything yet so far, and it's better that way so bye-bye.

JT: Fine I'll go.

Sabrina: Bye-bye. (giggles as her and Mai watch JT go into the booth.)

Mai: I wonder what it says. (taking a seat in the church pew.)

Sabrina: (joining Mai.) Who knows, I guess we'll find out sooner or later.

JT: (walks towards the confessional and gets in, opens the little window so she can talk to the priest. Once she heard the priest on the other side she pulled out her card and began to read it.) Bless me Father for I have sinned.' (flips the card over onto the back.) You see, lately I've been…

Sabrina and Mai: (where chatting quietly, until they heard loud shouting coming from the confessional.

JT: (runs out of there getting questioning looks from Mai and Sabrina.)

Sabrina and Mai: JT?

JT: (still running.) What are you guys just standing there for, let's go!

Sabrina and Mai: (look at each other.)

Priest: (running towards Sabrina and Mai with a large cross in his hand.) You heathens come back here!

Sabrina and Mai: (see the Priest coming after them and take off running and towards the exit.)

Priest: (chases them towards the exit as JT, Sabrina and Mai were already heading down the block.) AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! Filthy girls. (mumbles then walks back into the church.)

JT, Sabrina, and Mai: (after they made it down a few blocks away from the church they all stopped to catch their breaths.)

Sabrina: (still trying to catch her breath.) JT….what….in the world….did you say….to the Priest….to get him upset?

Mai: Yea Hun, what did you say? Because I've never seen a Priest to get that upset.

JT: (hands Mai the card.)

Mai: (takes the card and reads it out loud.) 'Bless me Father for I have sinned.' (flips the card over onto the back.) You see, lately I've been having impure thoughts… about my neighbor's dog?' (looks back up at JT.)

JT: I know, crazy right.

Sabrina: I can't believe you said something like this…to a Priest no less!

JT: Well I did.

Mai: Kaiba is one sick dude I can't believe he wrote something like this.

Sabrina: You can say that again.

JT: Well enough of this, let's just hurry up and go already. (starts walking further down the block with Sabrina and Mai in tow.)

Joey and Tristan were at the mini-golf course walking through the courses ready for their next dare.

Joey: Alright so whose turn is it to do the next dare?

Tristan: (thinking.) I think it's your turn man since I did the last one.

Joey: Good because this next dare is gonna be great! (runs off towards the spot where the dare is being taken place.)

Tristan: If you say so man, if you say so. (takes off after him.)

Joey: (makes it to the site of where the dare is at.)

Tristan: So what steal the tiki gut from the second hole right.

Joey: (hands Tristan the card.) Yeah and check out part two.

Tristan: (takes it from him and looks at it.)

Joey: Get it, dude the holes number 2. (then gets down on the ground.)

Tristan: Joey you know something's wrong with you right?

Tristan: (starts to get disgusted as he watches Joey about to do the do.) Ahhh man Joey, c'mon man!

Joey: Hey don't look at me I didn't make up the dare.

Tristan: Like I said…your one sick guy man. (looks away from Joey.)

Joey: Yo man I need the camera to catch this man.

Tristan: (gets the phone out of his pocket.) Here take it, ugh.

BlueMoon Goddess: Alrighty that's the end of this chapter, and the next chapter sadly is going to be the last chapter, at first I was going to have seven chapters but decided to do six instead. Mainly because of the dares and time it would take to finish them but I believe I did a good job. But hey what we've been waiting for finally happened, Tea and Bakura kissed and admitted their feelings, yeah! And that was another main reason why I decided on ending it early since the fic is about these two getting together and they did so yea. Until next time guys!


	6. Chapter 6

BlueMoon Goddess: Merry Christmas everyone! Hoping everyone is enjoying the festive holiday. Well this is the last chapter guys, thank you all so much for those who stuck by this funny and short story. I hope you all enjoyed this just as much as I did writing it. Now on to the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, but I do own JT, Sabrina, and Angel.

* * *

It was officially midnight the dares were all complete as everyone was starting to make their way to the meeting place. Of course Marik was still near the boardwalk with Angel walking back towards her car.

Marik: So it's finally midnight the dares are done, and we should head back.

Angel: We?

Marik: Yea we, you helped me, might as well come along.

Angel: Tempting but, I can't I need to take off.

Marik: Well if you must, surprisingly you are the actual first girl I had a good time with…and not actually lay too.

Angel: Haha, very funny.

Marik: Seriously though c'mon I want you meet some people I know.

Angel: Sorry not tonight.

Marik: Ok, but how about (pulls out his own cell phone.) you give me your number, and I'll give you a call.

Angel: (takes his phone and puts in her number then gives it back to him.) Ok so how would I know if you're gonna call me?

Marik: Oh don't worry I'll definitely be calling you.

Angel: And not just for a booty call?

Marik: (shrugs.) Maybe, maybe not who knows.

Angel: (smiles.) Alright then. (takes the picture out of her pocket and rips it in half leaving him with only two of the photos)

Marik: Oh c'mon now!

Angel: Sorry Mr. but no bonus point for you. (walks over towards her car and before she gets in she turns to Marik one more time.) So will you call me?

Marik: Like I said before, maybe…and maybe not. Anyway maybe I'll see ya around Angel. (starts to walk off.)

Angel: (thinks about something then calls after him.) Hey Marik!

Marik: (turns around and looks at her.)

Angel: I dare you to call me.

Marik: (gives her a smirk then walks off to burger World.)

Angel: (watches him leave then gets in her car and drives on home.)

Marik: (looks at the photo in his hands and looks back to see Angel's car driving away.)

* * *

After the dares were complete everyone met up at Burger World at the appropriate time, and while they were there, Kaiba and Serenity were tallying up the points each team earned.

Seto: (adds up the numbers on a piece of paper.) Alright that gives the guys in the lead with 150 points.

Ryou, Yami, and Malik: (enter Burger World.)

Ryou: (holding a box in his hands.) We're here.

Joey: What is that?

Ryou: We had to capture a wild animal from the zoo.

Yami: Everyone stand back, this thing is ferocious.

Seto: (lifts the box off to see a turtle.)

Everyone except Ryou, Yami and Malik: (were laughing at the so-called ferocious animal.)

Seto: This is your wild animal?

Serenity: All he's so cute!

Yami: (hiding behind Ryou.) Yea laugh all you want, but that thing was wild until we tamed it.

Everyone except Ryou, Yami and Malik: (continue laughing as Sabrina and Serenity are petting it.)

Yami: (still clutching onto Ryou and getting freaked out by the turtle.) Awww man!

Everyone except Ryou, Yami and Malik: (laughing even harder now.)

Seto: (tallied up the numbers.) All right now including all your other dares, it seems to be a tie.

Joey: Ah wait (pulls out the camera phone and hands it to Seto.) don't forget this rich boy.

Seto: (takes the phone then gives a disgusted look.) Urgh! Wheeler what the hell are you doing?

Serenity: Seto what's wrong? (takes a look at the phone and her eyes nearly bug out of her sockets in shock.) Ewwww Joey, what in the world?

Joey: (hands Kaiba the dare card.) Well it says so right here on the dare card.

Seto: (takes the card and looks over it.) Wheeler you dumbass this is a type-o. It says try to take a SHOT in the number two hole.

Everyone excluding Joey: (getting disgusted and making comments.)

JT: Eww Joey that's gross!

Bakura: Really Wheeler what the hell were you thinking?

Mai: Not cool Hun.

Seto: Anyway Wheeler it doesn't count so it's still a tie. However we do have a tie breaker right here. (gives the envelope to Serenity.)

Serenity: (takes the envelope and reads it out loud for everyone to hear.) 'Kiss a teammate on the mouth.'

Everyone except Seto and Serenity: (looks around at their own teammates, though the boys are pretty shocked by it.)

Marik: Like hell I'm kissing anyone of you guys. (turns to Yami.) Hey Yami why don't you kiss one of the others? That way we'll win.

Yami: (getting angry.) For the last freaking time I'M NOT GAY you ass!

Marik: Sure you aren't Yami.

Yami: (growls angrily.)

Serenity: Well someone has to kiss someone to break the tie.

Tea: So if we kiss a teammate then were done right?

Serenity: That's right.

Tea: Ok then. (walks towards JT.)

JT: (backing away a bit.) Yo Tea what the hell, you know I already have a boyfriend.

Tea: Yea I know that. (leans towards JT but quickly pulls Bakura's face towards him and kisses him deeply.)

Everyone except Yami, Tea, and Bakura: (looked on in shock and surprised. However the girls were all rooting for them.)

Tea: (finally away from Bakura and leans into him.)

Marik: Well that was quite interesting.

Malik: Took them long enough.

Ryou: I knew he always liked her. (looks over at yami who was looking pretty crushed.) Yami you ok?

Yami: (trying to fake a smile.) Oh yea Ryou I'm ok. (in thought.) I can't believe she likes Bakura over ME!

Sabrina: See I told you guys they'd get together.

JT: Yea Sabrina we know you were right, me and Mai were wrong.

Sabrina: Exactly.

Seto: Well unless you dorks didn't kiss a stranger in a photo booth that's the only dare that you didn't do.

Marik: (puts his hands in his pocket about to pull out the picture of him and Angel kissing but stops himself.)

The girls except for Bakura and Serenity: (lean over anxiously waiting to see the results.)

Marik: (deciding against it puts the photo back into his pocket.) Sorry guys guess they win.

The girls except for Bakura and Serenity: WOOHOO!

JT: Uh-huh, we won!

Sabrina: Oh yea!

Joey: Oh come on man!

Malik: Oh well.

Seto: Well since this is 'Dare Night' is officially over you can all go home or do whatever is you guys do. (turns towards Serenity.) You wanna catch a late show at the movies, my treat?

Serenity: (linking her arm with his.) Sure but I get to pick the movie.

Seto: See you guys later. (walking out of the restaurant with Serenity hooked on his arm.)

Joey: Grrr the nerve of that guy.

Mai: (putting a hand on his shoulder.) Joey relax, how about we get something to eat?

Joey: Sure why not, I haven't eaten anything yet.

Mai: (beaming sweetly.) Great, loser gets to pay for the meal. (making her way toward the exit.)

Joey: (frowning then following after her.) Hey what a minute?!

* * *

Ryou, Malik, and Yami: (were near the pond and kneeling down near the water.)

Ryou: You know Yami you could always keep it. He can be your first pet.

Yami: (holding the box.) No way I'm going to keep no damn creepy turtle.

Malik: Hey he was only suggesting.

Yami: Thanks but no thanks and besides he needs to be free and not caged up. (opens the lid and then places the turtle in the water and watches as it swims away.

Ryou: (just realizing something.) You do know that was a salt water turtle right?

Yami and Malik: (look at Ryou like he was crazy.)

Malik: Now you tell us! (gets up.) Nice one Ryou.

Yami: (gets up then starts sulking.) This night sucked, first we lose to the girls and Bakura then I lose Tea to Bakura. Some night this turned out to be.

Ryou: But Yami you never really had Tea to lose to in the first place.

Yami: (turning to Ryou angry.) Shut up Ryou! Forget this I'm going home to write in my diary. (storms off in the direction of his house.)

Ryou and Malik: (watching him storm off in the opposite direction.)

Malik: I swear if I don't think that's gay for a teenage guy to have a diary I don't know what is.

* * *

Tea and Bakura were walking to Tea's house, with Bakura's arm around Tea's shoulder.

Bakura: (walking and holding Tea close to him.) So c'mon admit it, you had a good time?

Tea: (let's go of him and walks onto her front porch.) Meaning how I embarrassed myself, didn't pay for a meal, and had to be in an open grave, then no.

Bakura: Well I'm sorry to hear that.

Tea: But…if you mean that I finally got to kiss the guy I like then yes I did have a good time.

Bakura: (gives her an actual smile and leans over to kiss her again, until five minutes later he broke the kiss.) If you don't mind I'd actually like to kiss you a lot more if you don't mind.

Tea: (gives him a smile and walks towards her door.)

Bakura: So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?

Tea: (walks to him and gives him another kiss then steps back.)

Bakura: (smirks.) I'll take that as a yes then.

Tea: (gives him a sweet smile.) Definitely a yes. (then walks away and heads into her house.)

Bakura: (waits until the door is closed then starts to make his way home.) Guess this night wasn't so shitty after all.

* * *

At his house, Marik was sitting at his desk looking over the photo of him and Angel together complaining.

Marik: (thinking.) Maybe I would give her a call.

Malik: (walking past Marik's room then backtracking until he was in the entryway to Marik's room.) So you had an ok night with this 'Dare Night' crap?

Marik: (putting the photo in his top drawer then looking towards Malik.) It wasn't too shitty, it was a shame I didn't see Yami embarrass the hell out of him-self.

Malik: Sadly not much to see, Ryou did most of the dares.

Marik: Oh well, there's always next time.

Malik: Did you have fun being by yourself?

Marik: Yes because I didn't have to deal with you fools.

Malik: Touchy, well I'll leave you alone then. (makes his way to his room as intended.)

Marik: (pulls the photo out of the drawer and looks over at the photo again.) Yeah…this night wasn't so shitty after all.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And BOOM I'm done! Another good story finished, and I just wanna say thanks to all of those who reviewed this story it was very appreciative. On another note, I realized most of my stories have grammatical errors and such, (since I did write them in high school.) I have decided to re-write them and of course add in some new things as well. But don't worry I'm not gonna repost a new story, just change the chapters a bit, and hopefully that'll give me the muse I need to add more chapters. Well until guys!


End file.
